1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a header (a plug), a receptacle (a jack), a connector, and a method of manufacturing the header.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector including a power source line, a grounding line, or a signal line is used to electrically connect or disconnect electric apparatuses, wiring boards, or the like. Such an example of the connector is disclosed in, for example, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2004-500684.